Blaze Dragoon
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: A revamp of the original incomplete Blaze Dragoon story I wrote years ago.


**Blaze Dragoon**

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Alice McCoy would be a Digimon Tamer instead of only lasting about 3 episodes. Tai would have ended up with Sora.

I got this story idea long ago when I read X Prodigy and samuraistorm's stories of Blood Rose, Dark Jester and Vestige. So I thought since the previous three goggleheads got a superhero fic, why not Takuya?

I made an earlier version of Blaze Dragoon about 4-5 years ago and left it incomplete at 7 chapters. This is a newly revamped story with roughly the same concept. This story will mainly take place in the Frontier Universe.

Now let us start with the Prologue.

**Prologue**

**In a certain town in Japan, some time ago**

A young girl was walking all alone in the rain back from school. Her hair was a mess. Her dress was covered in dirt and her shoes were covered in mud. She had forgotten her umbrella thus she was forced to walk home without one. It was not because she had forgotten to bring one; her umbrella was snatched away by one of the girls who bullied her every day. Nobody paid any attention to the poor twelve-year old girl. That was how her town was; everybody always minding their own business.

The girl found herself at the park which was situated in the middle of her route to school and back home. The girl hesitated to enter the park and sit all by herself on a bench. Nobody would be at home and her parents always argued with each other when they were in. Her older sister would be dating some guy she barely knew and her younger brother was at her grandmother's. The girl wanted to live with her grandmother but she took into account that her grandmother may already had her hands full just taking care of her brother who had a habit getting into all kinds of trouble every day.

The girl went to sit on a bench in the park and looked up at the grey cloudy sky. The rain did not seem to letting up any time soon. The girl watched as a group of kids were taking shelter at a nearby sheltered sitting area. She had wanted to go over there too but she saw it was the kids from her school. The girl remained seated on the bench. School was nothing but a living hell for her. It was her second hell next to home.

She was a fan of the digimon card game and the digimon show on the television. She had managed to befriend a few kids who were fans too. However, something happened and the kids she had befriended suddenly turned on her and made fun of her liking digimon. She was confused and wondered why they acted so differently. Her whole family started to get violent and psycho that she was afraid to stay at her own house. She had made repeated calls to her grandmother but it was not good at all. Her grandmother had moved leaving the girl with no way out of her predicament.

The girl rummaged through her bag and took out a light-blue small device from it. She knew it was called a digivice and it was the same as the ones the characters on television used. She wondered why it would suddenly appear in her room. She was using the computer in her room to do some work when suddenly an unknown program started up. She thought it was some kind of virus and started to panic. The girl was about to run to get her father but decided not to when suddenly something materialized on her study table with a bright glow. When the glowing ended, she realized it was a digivice and the unknown program had ended.

"Why are you all alone in this rain? You will catch a cold."

The girl jumped in surprise to see a blonde girl in a black gothic dress holding a black umbrella and she had a black dog on a leash. The blonde noticed the girl staring at her.

"Is it the outfit? Or my hair? Blonde hair usually makes people think I am foreigner though I cannot say for you and your brown hair."

The blonde girl then gave her name. "I am Alice McCoy. What is yours?"

"…Asami. My name is Asami Yutaka."

The blonde girl named Alice remained expressionless when Yutaka gave her name. She had been more interested in the digivice in Yutaka's hand as her gaze was fixed on it ever since she introduced herself.

"Where do you get that digivice?"

Yutaka wondered why there was hostility in the girl's tone of voice. However, Alice's expression did not change at all. Yutaka wondered whether it was a good idea to tell someone she had barely knew at all and just met. Yutaka reluctantly told Alice her story and was prepared for Alice to tease her and make fun of her but Alice seemed to be thinking hard about something. The expression displayed on the blonde's face was that of worry. It was then Alice's dog started barking loudly. Yutaka later found her left arm being grabbed by Alice.

"Let's run."

Yutaka just nodded as she had felt something weird was in the park so she ran with Alice holding onto her arm. Alice's dog ran along with them. When they were a safe distance from the park, both girls stopped running. Yutaka saw they were at the front of her house. Alice noticed the fear in Yutaka's eyes and on her face.

"Is there something about your home which makes you afraid?"

Yutaka looked at Alice who kept asking her questions.

"Is it your parents? Your older sister? Or is it because they are not how they used to be?"

It was like an interrogation session. Yutaka fell to her knees and started to cry. She was so scared that she could not say what made her so afraid. The answer was simple; it was the people of her life that scared her. She felt her head being patted by Alice and for the blonde girl smiled.

"How about coming to my place?"

Alice's dog started to bark again as if it was against Alice's idea.

"It would be alright…she has a digivice. That is proof enough." The dog stopped barking but Yutaka saw the dog glaring at her. She was confused how was that having a digivice meant it was proof. Yutaka followed Alice to wherever the girl was heading to. When they arrived at some rundown abandoned mansion, Yutaka froze. It looked like a haunted house built dated back in the nineteenth century. It seemed a little out of place in present-time Japan. However, she was sure no such mansion had been here. She was born here. Alice noticed Yutaka looked extremely confused.

"I will entertain more questions once you come inside the mansion."

Yutaka followed the blonde girl inside and was surprised to see the insides extremely tidy. She rubbed her eyes wondering if it was an illusion but it was real. Alice appeared from another room with some tea. Thus Yutaka took a seat on the sofa while Alice sat on a sofa armchair.

"I hope you drink milk tea."

Yutaka nodded and took a cup. She was not very fond of tea but she drank it from time to time.

After a few minutes of silence, it was Yutaka who opened her mouth first.

"So…umm...McCoy-san…"

"Alice. Call me Alice."

"Well…Alice…"

"Before we talk, you have to take a bath."

Yutaka sweat dropped. Was Alice doing it on purpose? However, Yutaka looked at her messed-up hair and her dirty clothes. Having a bath would be a good idea.

About thirty minutes later, Yutaka emerged from the bathroom and was wearing one of Alice's black gothic dresses. Her long brown hair was tied to a ponytail. Yutaka had noticed Alice was looking at a picture frame. Her expression was that of longing and Yutaka took a quick peek to see a picture of Alice with a boy wearing goggles and a red dinosaur. Alice noticed Yutaka was behind her and quickly put the picture frame back in bedside drawer. Yutaka was curious.

"Who was that?"

"It's none of your concern."

Yutaka followed Alice to a large bedroom.

"This will be your bedroom, Asami-san."

Words could not describe how Yutaka found beautiful the room was. The queen-size bed, the bedside drawer with a mirror and even a large cupboard; the room even has a balcony. Yutaka jumped onto her new bed. It was so comfy that she found herself slowly falling asleep when she noticed Alice was standing by the room door, expressionless as ever. She quickly got up and scratched her head sheepishly.

"We can talk here."

Yutaka wondered was there a reason why Alice being so serious around here. It was like those tv shows where the protagonist would soon learn why he or she was brought somewhere unknown and later fighting a lot of battles to save the world.

"Does this have to do with the digivice I got?"

Alice nodded to Yutaka's question.

Unbeknownst to Yutaka, her life would start to get a lot more interesting once Alice starts to explain everything to her.

**Digital World, Orphanimon's Castle, present time**

**Every 100 years, the dragons and dinosaurs of the DigiWorld will start to go wild and create chaos and destruction to the DigiWorld to find the source of their uneasiness. Their wild state was caused by a digimon. A digimon which has the power of Omnimon. He was an Ice Dragon digimon and he possessed a sword. It is named sword is able to emitt blue flames from it and the flames can freeze his opponents. He will tell the dragon and dinosaur digimons that in order to stop themselves from being wild, they must destroy the human world and DigiWorld. He was their 'wild' leader and the dragons and dinosaurs were oblivious that he was the cause and they were instructed to enslave the digital world and human world. Amidst the chaos, a digidestined will stop them with a sword opposite to Nieh, Hien. Hien is a fire sword capable to slash and burn any material. Used by the Ancient Warriors of Fire. The digidestined with the power of fire will battle the Ice dragon and his minions as the Blaze Dragoon.**

Antylamon put the book where he had found it. He thought the book was interesting; in the end it was just about some fabricated legend. It had been a year since Takuya and the gang had defeated Lucemon and thus the Digital World was peaceful once more. While MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were busy flying around patrolling the Digital World, Antylamon was stuck in babysitting Orphanimon's castle. He had been reading books…books and more books. He was starting to get bored.

He missed the times when he came back as Lopmon after the digidestineds managed to stop him from collecting the ancient spirits. Though it was brief compared to Patamon's, he still enjoyed it. He wished for another adventure which he could take part in and not as a bad guy like last time.

Antylamon exited the castle to get some fresh air. A year had passed so fast. He wondered what those digidestineds were doing. Well, it was not really any of his business. As he was admiring the fields of flowers, he noticed a few digimons flying towards the castle. He tried to make out who or what they were. He saw his two angel companions flying away from dragon and dinosaur digimons.

"Oh great…"

The two angels landed in front of Antylamon and explained the situation.

"A group of dragon and dinosaur digimons are heading this way! We need to strengthen the castle defences."

"Like how? Just use MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny to finish the whole lot of them."

It was quite an easy solution but MagnaAngemon shook his head.

"We need to make sure of something first before we deal with them."

Then, they saw a few Giga Destroyer missiles heading towards the castle. Angewomon quickly flew towards her castle. Nefertimon was still inside and she was the key to the fractal code of the area. The area goes if Nefertimon dies.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was observing the whole scene unfold.

"Now…it all begins."

In the real world

A cell phone in a room in a certain house of a certain digidestined started to ring. The former digidestined slowly woke up and answered the call.

"Haaaw...Harlow?"

"Harlow? It's Alice."

"Oh, Alice. What's up? Want to hang out again?"

"It has begun."

The digidestined realized what she meant.

"How do I get there?"

"Meet me at Shibuya train station as soon as possible. Orphanimon's castle is under attack."

"Roger that."

End of Prologue

Quite long for a prologue don't you think?

Next is the defence of Orphanimon's Castle.

Please review, thanks.


End file.
